


Murphy's Law

by ryuuen_kurai



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuen_kurai/pseuds/ryuuen_kurai





	Murphy's Law

Koyama thinks that things couldn't get any worse.

His alarm clock went off too early this morning, making him fall off the bed, stumble over a stack of college textbooks on the way to the bathroom; found out later that practically everything he owned was in the laundry, had to wear a pair of worn-out jeans and that ridiculous pink and orange shirt Massu had gotten him last Christmas; lost his car keys and had to take the subway, which was delayed for a whole fifteen minutes a station away from his stop.

He was late for work and the juniors were rowdier than usual and Nakamaru kept complaining about the lack of _member ai_ in KAT-TUN and how Jin kept threatening to leave them for NEWS.

He missed his cues and his singing was off and the convenience store where he usually drops by after lunch ran out of his favorite pudding.

By the time the day was over, he'd discovered a tear in his pants and gum in his hair and he is about to scream at the unfairness of it all, good-natured- _Kei-chan_ 's image be damned, when he hears _Pumpkin_ playing from his cellphone, sees Massu's smiling face on the screen, picks up.

"Yaho~! Koyama! You have _got_ to see this. There's this new stall in Harajuku that sells the best takoyaki--"

Koyama listens to Massu's excited chatter, finds himself smiling for the first time today, laughing -- in spite of the gum in his hair and the tear in his pants and schoolgirls giggling at his choice of shirt; agrees to meet Massu for dinner and to take the younger boy out shopping; thinks Murphy's Law isn't as foolproof as people make it out to be, after all.


End file.
